


untitled

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'storm' on comment_fic's 27-word meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

The rain washes Dean’s blood away, leaves him soaked, clean, lifeless, in Sam’s arms. Sam clutches him close, slipping the muzzle of his gun into his mouth.


End file.
